<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pale Fire by Sunshine2Sunray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485401">Pale Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine2Sunray/pseuds/Sunshine2Sunray'>Sunshine2Sunray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Anger, Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Multi, Other, Plot Twists, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine2Sunray/pseuds/Sunshine2Sunray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What can change in 10 seconds? What can be created and destroyed within the mind of the afraid? What is the difference between the Monsters of our imagination and the Heros of our stories? Life changes in 10 seconds. She creates and destroys on the behalf of the afraid. Monsters and Heros all depend on where your loyalties lie. What will you choose? Freedom or Life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Barricade (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Decepticons (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Ironhide (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Jazz (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Prowl (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Ratchet (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Shockwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>~Freedom~</p><p>"Praise, for death, has arrived," A voice called to her body which floated on the frosty air. She couldn't recollect anything outside this frozen prison, her mind confined inside her inanimate mass. She could faintly perceive the voices of death creeping closer to another world's end. She had heard the same line over and over, it corrupted her head until she was its hostage. Her power was restrained within the panopticon of her tattered subconscious, holding the remains of her together by threads. "BE217, my dear. Isn't it beautiful?" The monster's voice was harsh and raw, a deep vibrato that filled her. She could not speak. Even if she wanted to, she had no control of her body, all she could do was try to ignore the sounds of death that invaded her.</p><p>Soft teal tangles fell down across her face. Sparing her from the images of death that consumed the room around her. Her skin was pale and lifeless, only tiny curls of power flickering out from her stomach. Crystalline wings twitched in an attempt to protect her brittle frame. This nightmare had haunted her for as long as she could remember, it followed her in this distant sullen crypt. "Soon, sweetest, we will have what we desire. We will have all the power we need to protect Earth. We will destroy anything that comes close." The monster whispers to her, promises of destruction and death making her head spin.</p><p>Soon the room is empty again, nothing but the screens that surround her to keep her company. She feels the electricity that controls her begin to fade, allowing her enough control to focus her mind. Regaining enough of her will, she turns her attention to her homeworld. Her thoughts linger on the dense forests of crystal and gems that filled her planet once. The deep pools of cooled rock that she used to bathe in. Her family, the same people who had raised her and cared for her. She could still feel the searing pain of her loss, the echos of the pain she inflicted from so far away. Her consciousness shrieks amidst the cries of those she murdered, filling whatever time she had with sorrow. The monster often took pride in that, torturing her with the videos her subconscious presented. She wasn't positive how the beast had access to her brain, nor how they had restrained her so flawlessly. The monster rarely told her anything outside of information on those she had destroyed.</p><p>He felt sadistic pleasure in holding her hostage, he took satisfaction in the grief that overwhelmed her when she killed. She hated him for that. She hated him for his ruthless character, which claimed the lives of others. She loathed the position that was forced upon her; she despised that this is what she was condemned too. Her wings twitched again, the ongoing anger building within her tattered mind. Her thoughts raced around, the screams of the dead building within her head. That was the problem with this freedom; when her mind was given up to the anger, it consumed her. It filled her to the brim and then overflowed until she was burning. She would let it bubble and rage until she erupted, allowing the uncontrolled energy to swarm the system used to tame her. Soon after allowing the power to overwhelm her, she would lose all control and eventually pass out. It often ended with another planet gone and her sobbing.</p><p>This time was different. The energy that bubbled inside her shifted, waving around her. The golden tendrils of power curled around her body, the light urging her to escape. She listened to the cries of her people begging her to save others, to spare the lives of the weak. She listened to the whispers of her powers, begging her to let go of the pain and set herself free. She felt the heat crawl around her and into the machine holding her captive. She would be free. She would avenge her people, she would protect this planet. With what little control she had left, she looked up meeting the cold grey eyes of the man who had kept her captive for so many years. She vowed he would die just as those he had killed did. Slowly and painfully. Then she gave in, allowing the burning light to consume her. The fire consumed her prison, burning it until nothing remained. No one was ever found, bodies scorched beyond recognition. BE217 disappeared, leaving behind the wake of her powers.</p><p>"I am free. I protect the weak and destroy the greedy. I am the beginning and the end. I am free. I am Destiny."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is a small project that I've taken on, I really just wanted to make a character that was grounded and could have real problems that a lot of people face. I know that this first "chapter" is pretty short but I have hope that this story will be one of my favorites. I have big plans for how this story will turn out and the turns it will take. I don't plan on making this a perfect love story, and I don't plan on making anything to predictable. I hope that y'all will follow along on this crazy ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heat is a bad thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freedom is never guaranteed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>~ Heat is a bad thing~</p><p>The air was hot and sticky, the scent of sweat and heat tangling with the humid atmosphere. The movement of bodies matching perfectly to the tempo of the music. Breathing mingling in a tango of energy. The pulse of the beat finding home in the feet of each person. Bronzed legs and strong arms bound in the dance of the people. The feeling of denim skirts and linen pants against her legs is a welcome intrusion to her usual personal space. The heat of others flowing around her like the waves of energy she loved so affectionately.</p><p>This was her home, her safe place. The music of her home increased her pride, her people following her as they swayed. This was her world, the life she had always imagined. The people, the love, the music, the heat. All of it filled her and moved her. She let her worries drain with the music, allowing the melody to dominate her. She was not native to the lands, she had moved around in search of her utopia. When she found her home, she was welcomed with open arms. Greeted by the beat that would guide her life, and in turn, she let it command her. She embraced the people of Tulum, Mexico. Embracing their culture and nature like it was her own.</p><p>The smaller town was her perfect home. It gave her the room she needed to grow and allowed her the comfort of friends who knew nothing of her. Her past, shrouded in mystery, was left untouched. No one seemed to care about her past; all that mattered was her actions in the present. Besides, she could appreciate the way this tiny town moved to the beat of life, swaying to the music of the streets. She enjoyed the quiet town, she enjoyed the lack of action and she enjoyed the way her life had shaped out. The feeling of bodies tightly packed together, whether that be in the packed streets and markets or the ever-popular parties, gave her some peace. It allowed her brain to forget the people who she had torn from this life, it allowed the voices to settle. Most importantly, the energy began to tame, and with the wide-open beaches and sprawling hills, she found herself plenty of space to harness it.</p><p>"Yo, Dea!" A feminine voice called, nearly lost to the sea of people. However, Dea heard it without any trouble, her ears attuned to the noise. Dea smiled at the approaching woman, a fond grin stretching across her face. "Hey, Valeria~! I didn't know you were here, I would have found you instead." Dea eyed the young woman, her grin growing at the sparkling brown eyes of her closest friend. Valeria was much younger than Dea but seemed to believe they were practically twins. While Dea stood at a tall 5'6, Valeria stood at a mere 5' 1, a fact that never seemed to phase either girl. Valeria was the definition of Hispanic beauty, with deep chocolate eyes and matching curly hair which contrasted against her curvy tanned frame. Her face was framed with a slightly pointed nose and high cheekbones which defined the young woman's face. Yet with all this beauty, Valeria believed she could never compare to the foreign beauty of her best friend nor the compassion and love that she spread. From the moment they had met Valeria felt like she had been blessed with an angel sent straight from God. Although she did not push on Dea's history she understood that her companion had begun with a rather broken life and shifted everything for herself. She gave her all to this town, and for that Valeria and her family were grateful.</p><p>"Earth to Val, you there?" Valeria blinked, looking up to the golden-eyed female. Valeria watched as light teal curls fell in waves across her friend's cheeks. She would never admit it but sometimes while looking at Dea she questioned if it was wrong to think she was gorgeous. Though she always shook away those thoughts quickly, it lingered in her head, an unspoken resolve. "Val, you good?" The concerned tone overwhelmed her, Dea eyed the petite woman. The striped yellow dress and denim jacket may have made her warm in the crowded space. Gently, Dea placed a hand on her best friend's forehead, feeling the warmth grow with the close contact. Feeling the delicate hand, Valeria finally shakes herself from her thoughts only to meet worried eyes. "Val, you're burning up. Maybe we should go outside for a bit, cool off." Although Dea's voice conveyed her worry, her eyes demanded she be listened to and held a sudden power. Valeria couldn't do anything but nodded her approval, grabbing her friend's hand as she guided her way out of the packed floor.</p><p>"Are you feeling okay? We could just go home if you're not?" Dea ranted, her voice strained to reach above the crowd. Valeria smiled, feeling the warmth of her friend always had calmed her like unseen energy had wrapped her in a blanket of comfort and love. "I'm fine, I guess I just got a little lost in my thoughts," Valeria called back, wondering why the woman in front of her had been dancing alone with her body on display in those snug shorts and a mini shirt. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who agreed with that thought, as soon a flock of guys began to surround their exit. They smiled lithely at the two women, some reaching out to grab a lock of hair or attempt to touch a curve. Dea clutched her hand a little tighter, feeling her anger surge and the energy surging with it. Suddenly the two stopped, silent and still. Valeria sighed as she felt her friend quiver in anger, now remembering why her friend had been alone. "I swear to God if I see another hand come anywhere close to either one of us I will rip your dick off and feed it to whoever it was that dared to defile a woman." Dea was calm, her voice steady yet dripping with vicious venom. Her body stood strong and tall, a wall of power and protection keeping the fearful men from hurting either woman.</p><p>With a small flick of her hand, the men parted ways watching the powerful woman stride past them confidently. A small smirk tugged its way onto Valeria's face, Dea always had to be so protective. Once outside the music and the bodies, Valeria kept close to her friend. The dark streets of their home are no odd sight but still as dangerous as ever. Dea carefully located a quiet place not too far out of the light and people's view to talk. "Are you sure you're okay? I can get us a ride home right now, I know that it's still pretty early but going home isn't a bad thing." Valeria watched her friend ramble fondly, remembering the days when she was so shy she wouldn't talk. She waited patiently for the woman to calm down, allowing her to ramble until she grew tired enough to let her talk. She nodded along with each word, not quite listening but still following along in some sense.</p><p>While she waited she thought of the days when they were younger. Midnight parties and rolling around on the soft sanded beaches nearby. She thought of the army man they had met one time, the one who had flirted with grace and charm and had proved to be one of her favorite partners. She didn't linger long on him though, only remembering bits and pieces of the interaction. Soon, Dea had calmed herself enough to allow Valeria to speak up. With a soft smile, she opened her mouth to speak but found her voice drowned by a loud explosion and the shrieks of people farther down the streets. Valeria's face contorted in horror as the flickering flames roared high into the sky, filling the clouds with dark smoke. Dea's face gapped at the scene before her, feeling her stomach drop at the fear and the fire. Memories of her freedom filling her head, while the voices returned with a vengeance. She felt the pain as people burned and could only pray that their torture would be brief. Her mind reeled, trying to catch up with the sudden onslaught of voices and power. It had been so long since she had lost control. So long since she had been flooded with untamed power and fear.</p><p>Forcing herself to focus, Dea watched as a piece of metal and flames hurled itself into a nearby building. She watched in dread as a woman rushed from the building holding a small child close to her chest. The woman sobbed and began begging for help from nearby strangers as her house and business succumbed to the pressure of the inferno. Dea felt unbearable pain and stood slacked jawed at the destruction around her. Soon a small hand had wormed its way into hers, clutching to her for dear life. Looking down she spotted the tear-soaked face of Valeria, who eyed the club they had just been in. Looking over she found the building crumbling to the ground with the weight of the fire, people cried out in fear, desperately trying to escape the death trap. The duo worked quickly ripping away debris from the large main doors in the hope to save those trapped within the fiery tomb. Valeria felt the blood pouring down her hands and onto the dusty metals that had trapped those insides, her heart pumping faster and the heat swallowing what little comfort she had. Each piece of metal they moved earned another cut, but soon they had cleared enough to set people free. Quickly people began to pour out of the cleared spaces, some barely scratched others carried out by their friends, skin burned to a crisp, or gaping wounds from falling debris littering their bodies. Dea looked back to the woman across the street, her pleas falling upon deaf ears as people rushed to safety, fear clouding her features.</p><p>"Valeria, see if you can find help further in town, get as many people as you can to get down here and as fast as possible. I'm going to help people get to safety, whatever you do promise me you won't come back until you know it's safe." Valeria stood shocked as her best friend's voice wavered. She watched those sun-filled eyes darken into molten lava, as her friend became determined. Valeria shook her head, preparing to fight against Dea's wishes but one pleading look, and she couldn't do anything but cave. With a tear-filled gaze, she leveled with her friend, locking her eyes in a silent goodbye. Things became quiet for them, as though a blanket had dropped around them and they could no longer hear the howls of misery. Dea smiled softly, attempting to find the words she needed to say only to fall flat. They nodded to each other, finding peace in knowing that the other cared deeply about them. Without another word they split ways, running to help those in need as they had promised they would.</p><p>Sprinting across the street, Dea rushed to the women's side, immediately taking note of the dilapidated house that she stood in front of. "Please, help." She cried, her voice hoarse from the shouting.</p><p>"My husband and daughter are trapped inside," She begged, her voice tired and somber. With a gentle hand, Dea guided the frail mother to sit nearby, promising to return with her husband and child safely. The woman looked on blankly, the shock allowing her brain to fog over until the events had pasted. Dea watched her for a moment, wondering if she would be okay, but found her thoughts cut short but the creaking of the wood slowly breaking. Bracing herself, Dea willed herself to focus her powers, hoping that for once she could protect someone from death. She heard the soft shouts of voices, calling for help within the molten building. She watched the fire rage around the building and found the faces of those who had died before wallowing in the fiery river. Dea paused, feeling her body become paralyzed in fear as the voices grew, begging her to allow them to live. She watched as they swirled around the growing flames, rolling each other in a molten ball of bodies. For a moment she wished she could turn around and walk away, leave the faces and the voices to wallow away from her tattered mind. A scream reminded her why she couldn't let the fear control her, she turned her thoughts towards her people, towards those who had encouraged her. She allowed memories of a lost home to fill her, laughter and warmth encased her in a protective box keeping the dead away.</p><p>"Hold on, I'm coming." She mumbled, finding her strength growing until she was able to creep carefully into the inferno. The flames licked at her skin, lapping at the soft flesh, caressing her ocean wave hair. Dea breathed, finding her grounding. Carefully, Dea allowed her power to ease out, finding the energy poured out easily. Filling her body with the warmth and love she needed. It contorted the flames, kissing them with a passion before consuming them whole. The burnt wood and smoke cleansed what her energy did not, chasing much of the fire away from her. Dea watched her body glow with the energy, filling the room with a soft golden light. Making her way around the building she pushed unneeded furniture away from her path, listening intently for the small cries of the two people. She was met with silence. Diligently, she searched the bottom floor before crawling her way up the broken stairs. The roof had caved in slightly, allowing some of the smoke to pour out the hole. Dea trapezed her way through the rooms, trying her best to miss the pieces of wood ready to cave in. She found them on the far side of the house, tucked away in a corner of a pitiful bedroom. The father was wrapped around his child, the young girl's face was stained with tears. Dea eyed them for a moment, trying to figure out how she was supposed to get them down. They both seemed relatively fine, although unconscious. Dea paused her mind working in overdrive to find a plausible solution, only to freeze.</p><p>First, it was quiet, a soft rumble. Then it grew, creaking and grumbling until it practically roared in her face. Dea grew pale, golden eyes following the wood as it crumbled and fell, each piece falling closer to her targets than the last. Without thinking, Dea let go. Allowing all reserves to crumble with the roof. Golden wisps sprung out, lashing around the falling wood and pushing it away from the slumbering duo. Crystalline wings shot out, ripping her shirt in the process. Her body beat steadily, pulsing with the energy she controlled. Using her light, she disintegrated the wood that fell, allowing her to freely walk towards the incapacitated pair. Curiously she eyed them, taking her increased senses at the moment as a chance to gain some more info about the people she lived around. Her wings shuddered softly, reminding her that they would not last forever if she continued to stand around idly.</p><p>Sighing she reached down, only to pause as her hands came to view, the golden tendrils flowed around her. The fear crept in as she realized that touching them without controlling herself would be their death. The voices whispered to her soft pleas, asking her to allow them new friends. Dea shuddered at the intrusion, her fear crawling steadily back into her head. Dea watched as the girl's breathing began to slow, her mind tumbling to find the right answer. All she could do was control and hope. "Come on, Dea. You can do this. You can do this." She whispered to herself, feeling the fear recede with the voices in tow as she got louder. Soon the tendrils had slithered away from her arms, opting instead to wrap around her feet. Gently, Dea scooped the pair up, struggling for a moment with their combined weight, before straightening herself and making her way to the demolished back wall. She observed the empty alleyway, looking for anyone who might be able to identify her or see her use her powers. Satisfied that she was alone, she stepped back giving herself enough space to jump. Tucking her counterparts in, she double-checked to make sure they were alive and safe. Seeing the rise and fall of their chests, she took another step back before launching herself out of the broken house.</p><p>The air curled around her, pushing her curls around her button nose and gentle eyes, it whipped harshly at her passengers growing stronger as they began their descent. Dea only smiled, enjoying the feeling of the air around her body while the electricity crackled. Her wings stilled as she fell, enjoying the soft rush of wind around the polished surface of each stone. Moments passed, Dea allowed herself the rush of free falling, the freedom of it all intoxicating her, she almost thought of not catching herself. Soft breaths on her torn skin, little whimpers following the wind upward to caress her ear. The young girl whined uncomfortably and the dream was over. Dea paid no mind as her wings snapped to work, pumping the humid air around her. Her mind focused on the round-faced girl she cradled to her body while she slowly lowered them to the ground. Unlike the screams and cries, her face was peaceful, the smoke and heat had allowed them peace in a time of panic. Touching down, she watched while carefully moving them to a safe spot close to an opening. The peacefulness of her face had shocked Dea, her curiosity outweighing any fear. She watched her settle closer to her father, seeking his warmth and comfort even in her sleep.</p><p>Snapping herself loose of the mind-bending control, she sent one last glance around. Turning she called for help, only stopping once she heard footsteps race towards the family. She didn't look back to see who had come, knowing that she would need peace to gain complete control again. Instead, she fled. Hoping no one spotted her peculiar form racing towards safety.</p><p>She didn't hope hard enough.</p><p>"Lord Megatron, I've found an interesting pest that may be of some use to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pleasing a storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interest is gained in unexpected forms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>~Pleasing a Storm~</p><p>The halls were strangely still. Not that these passages were ever filled with glee or chatter, but today was erring. Normally, the bleak grey halls of the Nemesis had some variety of noise. However, strolling down the lifeless ship, Blackout found himself baffled. The muffled chittering of his symbiote gave him a meager amount of support as they marched towards the command center. He could sense his ego swell as his companion lectured on the recent mission, and the destruction he had given to the pests. Although, Blackout felt doubt claw at him; he recognized they had ultimately neglected to bring the information they required as he had vowed. He knew the punishment would be harsh, failure was never accepted, but did nothing to postpone his doom. If his master was disappointed in him, he had reason to be hurt.</p><p>The eerie silence surrounded the pair until even the chattering stopped. It overwhelmed both mechs, filling them with trepidation. They hesitated, pausing in front of the murky grey gateway. Blackout vented, feeling his companion shake a little before he steadied them both. He raised a servo, straightening himself out a bit more, knocking sharply. He heard the deep rumble of his master, calling him into his doom. Preparing himself, he pushed into the room. Feeling the stares of mechs all around the large room, each pausing to see who would be dead today. Blackout attempted to ignore them, in favor of meeting the sinister gaze of his master. "Lord Megatron," He greeted, his voice laced with pride and obedience. Dark red optics flicked lazily over his form, only pausing on the small gash on his left servo. "Blackout," He chided, his rumbling voice deep like thunder. Blackout halted, so this would be his death, venting silently he straightened. If his master wanted him dead, he would accept it with open arms. "You called for me, My Lord?" He questioned steadily, hoping his voice held the same conviction.</p><p>Megatron grinned, sharp fangs peaking out at the discomfort of his soldier. A rumbling laugh attempted to escape as he watched one of his most loyal soldiers feign power. "Yes, it has come to my attention that you may have some information to share." He growled, allowing sharp denta to peer out, the threat standing tall. Failure would never be left unpunished. Blackout paused, a soft screeching noise sounded as he looked at the symbiote. Nodding, Blackout listened intently to the pesky creature before huffing at him. Turning his attention back to the annoyed leader, he bowed his head slightly. His respect glowing through, a welcomed change for the towering mech. He could appreciate loyalty and respect. "We were unable to gather much from the human base, but Scorponok tells me he spotted a flesh bag you may be interested in." Blackout was careful to recite each word in an even tone, giving no hint to his well-guarded emotions. Megatron visibly perked up at the thought of killing another pesky human. Blackout watched as his master thought it over, his frame tense as he awaited his judgment. Humming, the leader nodded for his soldier to continue. Feeling his pride rocket at the idea that his master was willing to accept different knowledge, knowledge only they had. Blackout looked back at his partner, nudging him forward with his pede, which earned a nasty stab from his uncomfortable pet. Scorponok edge closer, pausing just a few feet from his master. Within moments he had recalled the memory he had carefully stashed away, playing out for the room to see. The video showed the young woman, cradling two bodies close to her glowing form. Two wings floated gently behind her, sparkling gems surrounded by a golden metal adding to the elegance of her form. They stared in awe at the whisps of light, and some audibly gasped upon seeing her jump. Her free fall and then flight entrancing the entire command center, they watched as she gently set the pair down, watching both human pests curl into each other. She seemed to pause for a moment, as fascinated with the humans as the mechs were with her. She turned and began calling, most likely for more help from nearby humans. Before they could see her, she turned and ran, her face covered by the night.</p><p>Once the memory had faded, Blackout looked up to meet the optics of his master. He watched as the large mech think things over, his optics focusing on the spot where the small woman had once stood. His processor worked hard to process the video he had just watched, Blackout was right. This woman was an unknown, she could provide great help to their cause or she could be the downfall of their movement. She proved to be able to withstand the flames, and her unique abilities proved to be significant. Smirking, he met his soldiers' optics. "Blackout, you've proved yourself useful," He purred, he rose to his pedes, feeling the room freeze with his entire appearance. He turned sharply to his command group, his eyes darkening with the prospect of destroying those who had betrayed him.</p><p>"How long before we can get a unit down there? Our young femme has a meeting to attend." He commanded, startling the lower soldiers. Shockwave stepped forward, power radiating from his massive form. His cold optic remained unfocused for a moment, as he searched through his troops deciding which ones would best fit the mission. Shockwave met Megatron's optics with rigid control, "I can have our top scout's and spy's on the ground within a day." He iterated simply, his process only half focused on his leader, while he worked to gather his forces. Megatron nodded, pleased with his subordinate. Striding confidently towards Blackout, Megatron paused. "Shockwave." His voice was serious, a light gleam crossed his optics. Said mech froze, his attention snapped back to his leader. "Make sure Blackout is there. He has proved his worth to our cause. Perhaps this time he can retrieve more information on our little femme." Blackout gaped internally, his processer cheering at the minor victory. He looked towards a confused Shockwave, who nodded at his master. "Of course, My Lord." Blackout bowed to his master, feeling his pride rise at the subtle compliment. He would prove himself worthy, he always had.</p><p>"I will not disappoint you, Lord Megatron. We shall find the femme. She will be ours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dwaal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dwaal. Noun. (plural dwaals) (South Africa, informal) A dreamy, dazed, absent-minded, or befuddled state.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>~Dwaal~</p><p>"What the hell, you bitch?!" Dea groaned she had been on the receiving end of her best friend's anger all morning. Valeria's shouts had been practically never-ending as they worked on helping survivors clean. She ranted angrily about Dea's shredded shirt, which had been traded for a plain forest green shirt. Then when the family she had rescued found her retrieving toys from the rubble of a store, they rushed to thank her for running into the flames to save them. Which of course sent her closest friend into another rage. Valeria had found no shortage of things to rant about, everything about this situation seemed to upset her more. Dea worked quietly letting her friend's anger take its course, while she tried desperately to control herself. The damage done was insurmountable, and within hours of the attack, they had been flooded with soldiers from around the globe. Dea sighed, feeling the guilt flow around her. "Dea?" Valeria's voice was quieter this time, she eyed her friend's long gaze and closed deminer. Guilt. Valeria recognized that look anywhere, it was the same look Dea always got any time something awful happened. Valeria stood silent, watching her friend battle with herself. The anger faded as quickly as it came, her mind filling in the blanks she had missed before. "Oh, Dea. No. This isn't your fault. You helped so many people live." Valeria chooses each word carefully, her voice as even as she could make it with the situation. Dea looked at her, honeycomb eyes showing all the despair she felt. Her hair was tangled from running and her shorts and shoes had been stained with the soot of leftover buildings.</p><p>Dea felt defeated, she understood that she had done everything she could to protect people from the violent end but it wasn't enough. Her chest throbbed with the burden of her failure. She struggled to ignore her distress, plastering an artificial grin on her features in the hopes of encouraging her companion. Valeria wasn't duped, however, dropped the subject, knowing that forcing her would simply do further destruction. "Why don't you go help that couple over there, they could use it," Valeria proposed a sad smile ghosting across her soot-covered face. Dea bowed her head, feeling relief rush over her in waves. She gave Valeria a grateful look before treading over towards the couple. She tried to ignore the screams of the lost that flooded her head. Trying to force the voices back into the small part of her mind. Her mind scrambled with thoughts of what she could've done. Each image is more grotesque and deadly than the one before.</p><p>"Hey, I um, heard you guys needed some help," Dea mumbled, her voice hushed and faraway. The pair met her level gaze, beams lighting up their features. The woman was swift to escort her, praising her for coming to their rescue. Dea nearly jeered, this was hardly a rescue. Dea didn't voice her thoughts, merely simpering at the tiny lady. She was promptly put to work, relocating posts, and burnt pieces of lumber. Dea worked carefully, heaving with a portion of her power while feigning effort. Her subconscious remained occupied while she conversed casually with the struggling couple, she grew acutely aware of the scent the fire had left behind. The memories of the night before flooding her mind yet again. She felt the rage of voices and screams of people consume her. Thoughts of her escape resurfacing for the first time since the night before.</p><p>Her memory overwhelmed her until she was barely paying attention to the task she was given. The woman appeared to realize that her mind was not on the job. Signaling her husband to rest. "Maybe we should take a break, we can always move stuff later." She stated, glancing at her husband for approval. Her husband nodded, striding up to her curvy figure. His arms coiled around her torso, hugging her tightly. For a second, Dea felt resentment billow. She craved someone to hold her as tightly as he did, she wanted to not dread accidentally hurting her love. "If you ever need anything, dear. We would be happy to help such a kind soul." Dea simpered at the young woman, she seemed genuinely relieved to have received her help. In some ways, that helped ease the pain of her guilt. In others, she felt even more guilty for thinking ill of such lovely people. Her mind slowed to accept that someone had thanked her for helping. "Of course, thank you for being so kind," Dea stuttered, her mind reeling at the thought of being welcomed into another person's home. Awkwardly, she shuffled off to find her friend. The smell of burnt wood and skin filling her. Her brain fought diligently to focus on finding Valeria, consistently falling short when she caught another memory.</p><p>"Dea, thank god I found you. I could really use your help here." A voice beckoned, the stress evident in the tone of the person. Snapping herself free of her visions, Dea looked up only to wrinkle her face. Standing a few feet in front of her was Valeria, covered in kids. Some clung to her figure desperately, whimpering soft cries of trauma, others ran around as if nothing had happened at all. Dea broke out into a grin, her friend's annoyance providing the perfect distraction from her own torturous mind. Giggling, she watched as a kid tugged on Valeria, who looked fed up with the herd. "Why in the world?" Valeria shot her a glare, her eyes burning at the mocking tone. Dea laughed at her friend, feeling her problems fade into the background with the normalcy of her friend's annoyance. Valeria smiled lightly at the boisterous laughing of her best friend, even if it was at the cost of her new clothes. Grumbling, she shuffled her way closer to the giggling girl, the kids hanging off her shoulders slowing her stalking.</p><p>"Shut up, there was a hot soldier and I took my chance." Dea snickered at Valeria, always looking for someone to share her nights with. Dea laughed harder when one kid demanded that she play with him, Valeria growled slowly at the poor kid who scampered off to find a new target. "Need some help?" Dea cooed, mocking her friend with the idea of being left alone with a herd of children. Valeria sent her another glare, brown eyes turning darker with the promise of a serious mouthful later if she left her alone. Dea straightened herself, attempting to stifle her giggles while holding her hands up in surrender. Once she could finally speak without laughing, Dea turned to the rowdy group of kids. Her face hardened a bit, "Alright everyone," She commanded, her voice holding enough authority to capture the kids' attention. Each head snapped in her direction, each child freezing in place at her voice. "Who wants to go on an adventure?" She encouraged, her face brightening up with a glowing smile. Valeria watched in shock as in moments Dea had rounded up the kids and was pushing her towards the front to lead them. Valeria, now considerably lighter with some of the more clingy kids attached to Dea, took the lead. Guiding the kids towards the local church, which had miraculously survived the fires, Valeria couldn't believe it had been as easy as a simple bribe and a commanding presence.</p><p>Snickering, Dea continued to hum the tune she had begun. Her voice providing the softer spoken kids with comfort, she thought back to the young girl she had saved the other night. Remembering the soft breathing of the little girl, how calm she had appeared. It almost warmed Dea, perhaps she had done a little good. The streets, however, tattered would mend, and the land would never stop beating its way through life. The feeling of a tiny head curling into her neck was enough to make her smile. She had always wanted children, though the idea had always seemed impossible. Perhaps, living her days in peace among the ever-moving people wouldn't be so bad. Her own piece of paradise forever. The young boy curled into her side huffed softly, his body lax within her arms. Soft black hair tickled her ear and cheek as he snuggled closer to her warmth. Carefully she allowed the energy to flow closer to her skin, providing the boy with the warmth he desired. He sighed in content, relaxed further into sleep, she laughed softly, her eyes beaming with pride. Perhaps this could be her new home forever.</p><p>Valeria was the first one to see the church, lined with lost people and crying souls. She watched horrified as people were pulled from other buildings, burnt bodies wretched from the fiery remains. A local bar ripped down by the flames sat a few buildings down, a pile of bodies began to amass outside the broken building. Valeria, noticing the children staring at the death and destruction, began to pick up her pace. Promises of playtime leaving her lips as she rushed to get them away from the terrifying image. Dea was the last to see the scene, pausing in her spot to stare at the damage done. She felt the dread return, the guilt flooding her as she remembered the death and destruction she had caused. Her head spun with nauseating up grief, as the voices clawed their way to the forefront of her mind. The soft breathing of the saved child now only provided anger; the voices shrieked at her, berating her for not doing more. She tried desperately to calm herself, feeling her mind lose touch on her powers. She stilled. The voices paused at the feeling of energy. Suddenly she was acutely aware that something was off, the ground never beat with as much energy as she had felt. Her body tingled with the feeling, strong pulses filling her and draining her again. Her mind worked to find a logical solution, only settling on that something was not right. The soft grumbles of her charge knocked her out of her thoughts, bringing her attention to the still sleeping child.</p><p>Dea turned, letting her mind focus on the kid within her arms. She had stopped just 40 feet from the entrance of the church and quickened her pace to reach the doors hoping that she could ignore the grief for that long. She desperately tried to ignore the feeling within her, while her energy sung with glee at the idea of being around more energy. Her head spun eerily, her body twitching with her restraint on her control. "Hey lil' lady, need some help there?" A deep voice asked, his tone charming and cheerful. Dea turned to the voice finding a man behind her, a handsome man at that. The man was tall yet slim, his body reminding her more of a runner than a soldier. His skin was a deep mocha color, framed but a set of military greens and silver dog tags. His face framed by short ebony hair and a light layer of stubble. His thin lips were perched upon his angled jaw and high cheekbones. A silver pair of glasses covered his eyes, giving a slight edge to him. Dea faltered, her eyes drinking in the sight of the handsome soldier. She now understood why Valeria always seemed obsessed. The soldier grinned at her, giving her a show-stopping smile which made her stutter. Her energy surged, elated with the handsome man smiling at her. Dea struggled to find words, it was easy to sell someone off if you didn't like them but how in the world was she meant to tell this handsome man no.</p><p>"I um yeah, yeah help would be lovely." She responded, feeling her face burn with embracement. The man smiled again, and she nearly shuddered at the sight. The child within her grasp began to shift uncomfortably, while Dea tried to calm the sleeping child. "So what's your name?" Dea struggled, her hands fumbling to grip the squirming child. The man looked back, hesitating as he saw her struggle. "Jazz." Came the simple reply. Dea didn't respond, her concentration split between the child and keeping her energy in check. Jazz watched the peculiar women continue to struggle with the kid. He wasn't supposed to be here, he had more pressing matters to deal with but he couldn't help it. The moment she had caught his eyes he was a goner, something about her pulled him. Tugging at his spark with all it had, he had nearly forgotten how to vent when she had looked at him. Her eyes as bright as the sun had warmed his frame to the core. Her frustration was cute, she grumbled as her struggles continued. Jazz found himself waltzing towards the attractive woman, his processor struggling for control while his spark took over.</p><p>Dea struggled more as the child began to quiver with a nightmare, she did the best she could to soothe him but nothing she did seemed to work. Her grip began to slip the more the child moved, the fear of hurting the tiny boy at the forefront of her mind. Frustration began to set in, her energy forgetting Jazz, in favor of the anger and fear. Just as she began to lose control, a pair of hands swooped in. Grabbing the struggling kid away from her grasp. Dea, surprised, gasped. Her mind blanked as a hand grazed hers, a miniature spark zapping across her arm and onto the waiting fingers of Jazz. They both froze, staring in shock at each other. Jazz had felt the shock, they both knew it. Laughing nervously Dea began to take cautious steps backward. "I think I ought to go, my friend must be looking for me by now," She rambled, her eyes wide in fear. Jazz could only stare in fear at the woman in front of him. His eyes widening behind the makeshift visor as more sparks lept from her body, pale golden tendrils wrapping around her. Her breath grew heavy and she looked uncomfortable. She watched the strange man staring at her, the fear growing as her energy surged. Without another word she turned a shot out of the area, running. Jazz felt his processor surge to catch up with what was happening, his body snapping out of the stupor she had put him into.</p><p>Growling he turned, shoving the kid off into a pair of soldiers' arms. His frazzled body shot off after the femme. His mind racing through all the battle scenarios he might face. His processor worked in overtime to come up with a logical solution, flowing through each possible explanation. He found nothing on the internet to explain this woman, simply files about explosions and electrocutions. His optics latched onto her fleeing form, golden lashes flowing out of her in waves. Her face contorted into horror. She carefully maneuvered around the area, skilled steps guiding her through the back allies. Jazz struggled to keep pace with her, his spark pumping his tinier body as fast as he dared. The hard pavement gave way to soft sand, the light that surrounded her lashing out at random. One strand lashing out just inches in front of Jazz's face, the heat of the tendril causing him to fall back in fear. "What the pit?" He cursed, voice hardened from the honey-sweet tone he used on her earlier. Picking himself up from the ground, Jazz turned to the fading light, watching it disappear within a shallow cove. "Got ya, Decepticon." He groundout, edging his way towards the cave. His hand reached for his comm, a smirk crawling across his face. He had the femme trapped, and he could have a task force here within minutes to either detain her or kill her. Edging towards the last flecks of light he stopped, opening his mouth to state the situation. He was cut off by a scream before he was blasted from his spot. Golden light forcing the squishy body into a pile of rocks. Groaning he slumped to the ground, his visor flickering to life. The makeshift visor updated him to the pretend bodies' condition, or in this case damage. "Frag, Ratchets gonna kill me." He mumbled, feeling the energon this frame stored leak from several cracks within his frame. Stumbling to his feet, he attempted to sneak closer to the entrance.</p><p>Grounding himself, in case she decided to repeat the blast using whatever weapon she had, he steeled his nerves. Peeking his head around the jagged conner, laced with soot and broken rocks, he froze. Laying face up in the sand was the femme. Her body covered barely by the leftover scraps of clothing, her face covered in sand and rock. Tiny streams of tears had cleaned paths across her cheeks and soft lips. Her chest moved with each labored breath. She looked terrified. Even in unconsciousness, she seemed frightened. Jazz poked her gently, his blaster resting on his hip as he contemplated what to do. Searching for a sign that she was in fact an enemy, yet finding no sign of a Decepticon mark. "Frag, now Ratchet and Optimus are gonna kill me." He groaned, running a hand down his tired face. He sighed, plopping down next to the girl, his weapon trained on her just in case she was a threat. His hand reached for his comm, feeling his spark stuttered when he realized what he needed to admit. "Jazz to base: I need a medic and convoy unit." He mumbled, the blast wounds finally catching up to him. "Base to Jazz: What is the nature of the situation?" Came the commanding monotone voice. "Unidentified human female, no major injuries to her as far as I can see. My holoform is fairly mangled, the female was glowing and ran off when I gave chase she exploded. I was thrown back in the attack. No sign of Decepticon markings, she's a real mystery. I need Rachet to look us both over, maybe he can figure her out." He sighed, his processor fumbling to explain exactly what had happened. "Understood, Convoy, and Medic on their way." Jazz nodded his approval, not like they could see it anyways. Ending his connection he stared down at the mysterious beauty, "What the frag am I supposed to say now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. She Explodes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anger can be harsh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4<br/>
~She Explodes~</p><p>Ratchet was thoroughly pissed off. Not only had the streets of Tulum, Mexico been horrendous. Or, at least in Ratchet’s mind, irritating to navigate. The delicate humans had done nothing short of marching in front of his large frame to stop him from moving. There would be limited issues if he were to run over one of the humans but his strict orders to remain calm and unsuspicious kept him firmly in his vehicle mode. Though he mussed, a massive medical H1 followed by two beautiful Lamborghini Sián’s on dirt roads was already suspicious enough. One of his companions rested within a golden yellow frame accented by gorgeous glossy woven carbon fiber rims, seeming almost as on edge as him, practically floating across the ground in a vain attempt to avoid the muck. His twin, with his nearly perfect Italian red finish and matching glossy rims, trucked on as if nothing bothered him. Both snickered softly at the larger mech’s misfortunes, only making said mech boil more. Ratchet understood the gravity of the situation; he also understood he was supposed to represent peace and healing. Yet, the constant stop-start of this trip paired with the troublesome twins had made it a massive pain.</p><p> The journey, which was only supposed to be a 20-minute drive, was far from over, an hour and a half in. When he had finally made it through the crowded streets, he had hoped for a moment of reprieve. Instead, he was followed by the ever-annoying giggles of the resident twins, which only furthered his horrendous mood. He grumbled again at the agitating whispers of the two mechs behind him, they had been whispering and giggling for the past twenty minutes and Ratchet felt the temptation to hit them grow within him. It seemed he could never catch a break, something always required his attention. Ratchet assumed his lack of recharge may not have been helping his mood, but he could only rest so much when everyone else seemed incapable of staying out of trouble for just a few hours. “His armor is kinda an ugly color,” called one of the twins, speaking just loud enough to catch his attention. Growling, he pushed himself hard not to do anything that could compromise the mission, but Primus wanted too. He had almost had it with the snarky comments and giggling. Stopping in his tracks, he nearly turned to confront the two terrors. “I believe we have found Jazz.” Called a smooth baritone voice. A soft reminder of his mission and his oath of protection. Sucking in a breath he struggled to control the ever-growing temper, reeling himself in slowly. Only to feel his hard work fly away when he caught sight of the broken holoform sitting just within a small cave. While some would have complained about the sand getting in their gears, Ratchet could allow the disgusting feeling to evade his mind long enough for him to race across the dunes. He could complain later, for now, he had more pressing matters, like chewing out the stupid mech cowering in a fragging cave.</p><p>  Jazz had been patiently waiting for his doom for nearly three hours, occasionally flinching when a sudden burst of light flooded from the woman next to him. He was sure he had gone over every possible situation in his head. Death from his rescue team, more specifically the medic, and death from the mystery beside him seemed most probable. Yet nothing could prepare him for the terror he felt seeing Ratchet, who seemed to be steaming in anger, race across the harsh sands towards him. Jazz felt his dread build, this had not been an image he had conjured up but he supposed that was his own fault. The tattered holoform sat cowering within the damp cave, awaiting his end. Perhaps, Ratchet would just crush him. It would be painful, but he would survive. The surge of consciousness back to his own body would probably be painful, not to mention the constant fritzing his system would have until he could repair the damage. Though the thought of his holoform being put out of its misery was almost welcomed, he hated being trapped within this form. He was thoroughly disappointed when instead of crushing him, the mech stopped just shy of the cave. Jazz cowered further into the relative safety of the cave walls when the angry medic's holoform joined him on the sands. The man, who had clearly been scanned from an earth medical show, stalked towards him. Glowing blue eyes watched him like a hawk, not wavering at the short tufts of dark brown hair that waved slightly in his path. He stayed steady, moving quickly across the rolling grains. The flamed semi sat on top of the hill while matching Lamborghinis shook gently with laughter behind him. Jazz smiled warily at the mech in front of him, the deep glares making his body quiver lightly. Ratchet eyed the mech up and down, scanning him multiple times for injuries. Jazz took it all with a grain of salt, sitting as still as he could. He briefly noticed the mystery shift beside him, his mind clouded with the fear of the mech barely found time to realize what was about to happen. When he finally did notice, it was too late. </p><p>The young woman shook gently, light seeping out of her chest in strong pulsing waves. Ratchet could only turn in time to see the glowing woman before the light exploded, lashing out towards the two mechs with unyielding power. Effectively, the force shot the two out of the cave. Both mechs let out screams, feeling the force of the blast power through them with lightning speed. They landed harshly, while Jazz seemed calm, as he had been through this process at least seven times in the last two hours, Ratchet shook with fear. Shooting up to watch the tendrils of energy coil protectively around the woman before slowly disappearing back into her chest. Jazz briefly gazed up to watch the other three mechs race down the sandy dunes, noting how they seemed prepared for battle. "Hey guys," He greeted, his voice as tired as the rest of him. "Welcome to the party," All mechs looked at him incredulously, his optics showing just how tiring this experience had been. Ratchet felt his temper flare yet again, rising to his feet he watched the entrance of the cave rigidly. "What the frag was that?"  He demanded, his voice gruff with the anger and fear coursing through him. </p><p>Jazz simpered, trying hard not to just pass out with exhaustion. "Her name is Dea, she explodes." He said simply, watching as Optimus inched closer to his slumped body. The holoform of their leader came into view, a tanned and chiseled body stole the spotlight from other mechs around. His bearded face couldn’t hide the boiling concern for his close friend, and the sight of energon leaking gently from his compatriot joined by the battered body from the repeated explosions he’d endured caused a sickening feeling to grow within their leader. The tattooed and muscular arms swooped up the near lifeless mech into his grasp. He looked towards the ranting medic, the mech in question still ranting about how stupid the now sleeping Jazz was. Venting he gestured for the twins to step forward, identical scowling mechs inching towards the entrance of the cave while the leader tried to calm down the angry medic. "Ratchet, old friend. Don't you think you should start healing Jazz." He prodded gently, his voice still holding the commanding tone he had adopted as their leader. Ratchet paused, his breath labored from the ranting he had done, his fake body heaving with the hardly hidden anger. Breathing he looked towards the hulking man holding his comrade, "Yes, of course, Optimus. I'm sure the two idiots can handle the woman. Would you assist me in getting Jazz stable?" He questioned, turning towards his vehicle form where he could treat the third in command. Optimus in turn, carefully followed. His strong arms holding his companion as softly as he could. </p><p>While Ratchet worked to stabilize his friend, identical mechs approached the entrance to the cave. Tendrils of light seeped from her body, wrapping around darkened skin in layers. Sideswipe inched closer, his brother growling at the woman in a protective manner. The younger twin watched in fascination as the woman shifted lightly in her unconscious state, his optics watching the energy wind around the slumbering woman. He only paused for a moment, noticing the scraps of the clothing starting to slip off her nude body. He couldn’t help himself, for a normally fairly controlled mech on the battlefield he couldn’t stop his curiosity. Sideswipe reached a pale hand out, feeling the energy coil around him in a soft and soothing manner. The coil seemed to read him, reaching for his feelings in a way he couldn’t understand. He tried to push his curiosity and kindness to the forefront of his processor, which seemed to work as the coils soon wound around his body. Filling him with calmness and love he hadn’t experienced in decades. Sunstreaker watched his twin approach the glowing woman, his anxiety growing exceptionally as he reached out to touch her. He stood frozen as his twin was enveloped in the glowing light, his emotions surging to match his protective coding which had flooded his processor.</p><p> He wasted no time reaching towards his twin, gun drawn in a protective move. The moment he touched the light though, he stilled. His spark reached out tentatively for his twin while connecting on an odd level to the glowing energy. His fear lashed out harshly, anger clouding any judgment he could have. Suddenly he wasn't wrapped in comfort. His holoform was ejected from the light, blasted away from his twin and the woman. He landed harshly on the sand, his head spinning at a nauseating speed. He only briefly looked back to see the medic he had landed in front of shake with laughter.  Sunstreakers’ temper flared brilliantly, his electric blue eyes fading into a penetrating white. He picked himself off the disgusting sand, the white grains sticking to his pale skin. Rumbling, he made his way towards his twin and the woman he hoped to give a piece of his processor too, only to stop halfway there. Sideswipe stood at the cave entrance, cradling the broken and naked woman to his holographic body. Soft threads of light creased his face and dark hair, filling the young mech with love and adoration. The light whispered soft praises to him, thanking him for saving the young femme and vowing to protect his people as long as they provided safety to her. Sunstreaker, for the second time that day, stood shell shocked by his brother and their mystery, only gaping at his twin as he marched proudly out of the cave. The woman within his grasp squirmed slightly within her slumber but otherwise seemed unconcerned by her situation.  Sideswipe, practically sashaying his way across the dunes, seemed to glow, or perhaps he was glowing. His optics showed his happiness as he carried the incapacitated woman towards their leader, meanwhile, Sunstreaker had taken to grumbling as he walked across the disgusting terrain towards his shinning vehicle. </p><p>Sideswipe stood tall as he stopped in front of the backdoors of Ratchet, holding the woman as if she was a prized animal. Optimus looked up at the sound of the mech clearing his throat, his optics widening slightly at the gorgeous woman’s lack of clothes. Freezing he neglected to notice the medic calling his name. Ratchet glared at the frozen mech, trying to figure out why he was suddenly ignoring his calls, only to freeze himself when he turned to Sideswipe. The woman he held looked a little worse for wear but otherwise seemed stable. The concerning part was the wisps of light that curled protectively around the duo, seemingly protecting the coupe from any harm. Ratchet eyed the female warily, doubt of whether it was worth it to help her anyways. All mechs stared wide-eyed when tiny whimpers fluttered out from her slightly parted pink lips, feeling his spark stutter Ratchet made up his mind. “I have no room in here with this idiot taking up all my room. Optimus, would you take her to base?” Sideswipe’s gaze shot towards the medic, a protest building on his lips only to stop at the last moment. Cut off by the medic’s harsh words, “You're the only one of us who won’t be stopped by pesky humans. Get her to First Aid, he should be able to keep her steady while I sort out this one.” He added, jabbing a lithe finger towards the sleeping Jazz. Nodding, Optimus stood. Tentatively reaching out for the glowing woman. The flowing energy met him halfway, invading his spark and processor with a surge of voices. They seemed to search him for intentions and thoughts, skimming briefly across memories in some sort of test. Deeming him safe enough, they allowed him closer, embracing him in a warm feeling of acceptance and forgiveness. Scooping her tiny body away from the thinner framed mech, he felt his emotions surge with a protective urge. Quelling the odd sensation, he turned towards the remaining mechs. “Autobots, let’s rollout.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone who wanted to know who I envision each character looking like, I have encluded a list of characters and a rough model of who I think they might look like. For my more visually adapted people!<br/>Dea - Aryan Davenport<br/>Optimus- Jason Momoa<br/>Ratchet- Hugh Laurie as Dr. House<br/>Sideswipe- Cole Sprouse<br/>Sunstreaker- Dylan Sprouse<br/>Jazz- Tupac Shakur<br/>Bumblebee- Cameron Boyce<br/>Megatron- Tom Ellis as Lucifer<br/>Ironhide- Chris Hemsworth as Tyler Rake (Extraction)<br/>Hot Rod-  Robert Dowey Jr. as Tony Stark (Original movie)<br/>Wheeljack- Shane Madej from Buzzfeed Unsolved<br/>Preceptor- Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes<br/>Drift- Pierre Png<br/>Prowl- Paul Walker<br/>Hound- Ray Stevenson as Volstagg (Thor)<br/>Blurr- Tom Holland as Peter Parker<br/>Skids - Les Twis (Laurent Bourgeois)<br/>Mudflap- Les Twins (Larry Bourgeois)<br/>Starscream- Matt Damon as Jason Borne (Original Movie)<br/>Soundwave- Paul Bettany<br/>Shockwave- Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator (Original Movie)<br/>Skywarp- Teenage Tom Cruise<br/>Thundercracker- Teenage Jude Law<br/>Blitzwing- Tom Felton<br/>Barricade- Micheal B. Jordan as Killmonger (Black Panther)<br/>Of course, this isn't like a set idea of what each character looks like, its simply what I believe each Character would like in my story. You don't have to use these ideas and I encourage you to decide for yourself how you envision each character. I will update this list with the introduction of every new holoform, so if you want to know what I base each new holoform not mentioned above off of I will put the name of the person I based them off of in the chapter that holoform first appears in. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Never-Ending Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song used at the beginning of this chapter is Stormy Weather by Etta James.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>~The Never-Ending Nightmare~</p><p>"Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky. Stormy Weather."</p><p>The faint croon of the old radio that Valeria perpetually kept on the kitchen counter in her modest apartment filled Dea's head. A mellow sound, usually accompanied by her best friend singing along, had provided her some relief. The images of her awful nightmare of being discovered and chased by a random soldier replaying over and over behind her eyes. She assured herself that she had only dreamt it, that she must have blacked out at the club and was carried to Valeria's home by her closest friend. Assured of her safety, she allowed her mind to relax. Letting the music flow over her tired frame in calm waves. Stretching gently, she turned to fall back asleep, allowing delicate rays of daylight to caress her features.  Her legs mingled with the smooth texture of linen sheets while her arms felt an early morning breeze ghost across her bare skin. The scent of the fragrant Poinsettia from a nearby garden danced with the ever-present seasonings and desserts wafting from a confectionery. Everything was still, flawlessly peaceful. No dogs barked in the distance, no cars moved to and fro, there was nothing but the radio. Even Valeria's slightly off-key singing wasn't present. Everything was too peaceful. Dea's eyes shot open, taking in the discolored white ceiling she had seen for five years. Pushing herself up, her orbs scanned across the room, nothing had changed. It was just as messy as it had been the last time she had stayed the night.  Every item in its normal place, almost as if nothing had moved in her absence. She felt the unease grow within her stomach. Her light flowed out to crackle around the room. Her hair, which had splayed itself across her shoulders in a tangled mess of curls, swayed with the breeze. Dea briefly noticed that the window was not open, yet a breeze poured through the glass. She carefully dragged her body from the miniature bed, eyeing the glass that let in wind. She whirled around at the sound of noise coming from the kitchen. The hairs on her neck standing on the edge, she cautiously edged her way to the door. It opened easily, not making it the usual creaking noise that she had learned to ignore. Carefully reeling in her energy, she inched forward into the tight hallway. Her orbs scanning across the barren walls, everything was still. Then a shuffling from the kitchen, at first faint, before growing to a solid step in time with the music. She followed the noise, her mind reeling to find a logical answer. No voices pestered her, which only added to her anxiety. </p><p>Peeking her head around the plastered corner, she caught sight of a head of raven hair. She stopped in her tracks watching the familiar person move about the kitchen. Nothing had changed in the eons since they had last seen each other. Long legs connected to a thin pale frame, a simple gray tunic hanging from slim shoulders. Deep blue eyes met hers, and a grin broke out across thin lips.  "Finally, you're awake." He crooned, his voice just deep and gruff as she remembered it being. "Corran", the name fell from her lips before she could think. Her mind was as still as the perfection in front of her. His smile brightened, ocean orbs lighting up with love and adoration. "Hello, Dea." Her light fluttered at the way he said her name, it always sounded like the most angelic sound to her. Her body acted in response to his voice, a shiver danced across her body and she reached out to touch him. Her small hand paused only inches from his face, a tentative fear consuming her mind. Corran pushed forward, letting her soft palm brush across his cheek and into his hair. She inhaled sharply, feeling the soft curl of his raven locks once again was surreal. Her heart pulsed wildly, her lips parting in a gasp as he reached to grasp her waist. It had been so long since she had seen that loving look or felt his body pressed against hers, it was intoxicating. Her mind faltered at his touch, her light springing forward to wrap around her lover. It caressed across any part it could get its grip on, his face contorting into a pleasured grin.  She felt him release his energy, thinner delicate blue wisps wrapping around her body. For a moment everything was perfect, her life was a perfect copy of her early youth. Secret meetings away from the crowded palace grounds, or sometimes in the safety of his room. Corran, pulled back only slightly to bare his neck to her. He watched as her eyes latched on to her mark, just below the mark of royalty on his upper neck.  A wolfish grin broke out across her face, her head dipping into pepper kisses across the two marks. He allowed her to enjoy their company, his mind spinning with the airy kisses across the two most sensitive parts of his body. "Come on Princess, take it much farther and you'll have to stay forever." He teased his light coiling around her much sturdier golden one. </p><p>She gently slapped his chest, letting her body revel in his presence. Her eyes trailed across his pale face, she memorized each contour and curve. Taking in his thin lips that curled into sharp cheekbones. The sharp nose framed between his delicate almond-shaped eyes and long dark eyelashes. While his tunic seemed plain the elegance of his face was more than enough to remind her of her place. His body was lithe and thin, pressing against her curvier and muscled nude frame. A soft smile danced across his face, his eyes studying her. Dea curled her head into his chest, listening to the sound of each pulse of energy. Corran studied the woman he had missed so dearly, his perfect warrior had changed so much in the time he had been gone. “Dea, my warrior,” He started, enjoying himself as her head curled deeper into his chest, listening to the rumble of his deep voice throughout his body. She hummed her response, taking in his scent with a pleasured sigh. Her shoulders dropped, her muscles relaxing at his comforting presence. He sighed, his shoulders tensing with sadness and guilt. “ I can’t stay long. Neither can you.”He continued, his voice quieter and smaller than Dea had heard before. Flashes of destruction popping behind her eyes, the sound of her lover's desperate pleas flooding her ears before disappearing again. Dea looked at him curiously, golden eyes showing her confusion. Her smile dropped to a frown, a small voice in the back of her head reminding her that he is dead. “What do you mean, my love? Why must you go?” Corran looked uncomfortable, pushing back soft tufts of raven hair, for a moment his form flickered. “I’ll always protect you, Corran. It’s my job, my whole existence.” She reassured, her golden eyes flicking to meet him. He only gave a sad smile as his form flickered again. Dea stood still, looking at him with such confusion and fear while that voice cooed that he was dead because of her. Dea slowly backed away, her mind trying to fill in the pieces she couldn’t understand. </p><p>Corran flickered again, a pained gasp filling her ears while her surroundings flooded into a long-repressed memory. Dea looked around in fear as her homeworld burned in front of her. Turning to her lover she gasped in terror as his broken form lay on the ground, burning wounds across his body. Her mind was stalled, the voice of her worst nightmare flooding back to her. "Isn't it beautiful…" the monster whispered. Her heart thudded with a fear she hadn't experienced in decades. 'No, he died. I watched him die. I killed the monster.' Her mind added, a wave of nausea flooding her system. Her body reacted to the memories, golden whisps streaming from her barely alert form in waves. She collapsed next to Corran’s broken body, shaky hands reaching out to scoop his bleeding frame into her arms. His tunic had changed, instead he was now wearing his royal garbs which had been torn to pieces. Dea barely recognized that she was now wearing the dense armor she had once crafted for herself. Dea tried in vain to stop the bleeding, her light lashing out as broken sobs left her pink lips. Dea felt her consciousness begin to slip, her grasp on her reality fading to allow her light to take care of her.  "Hey, it's okay your safe, little femme." A low voice grumbled, the gruff edges of the voice pulling her back into her mind. The screaming voices of pain quieted a bit, the voice sounded so similar to the voice of the man who had just held her so lovingly. “You can trust him, princess. He is no different than me.” His soft voice called, Corran's bloodshot blue eyes opening to meet her sad golden eyes. He smiled a broken grin, a bloody grin that caused her stomach to flop. “Corran,” she responded, the feeling of her lost lover’s soul near her once again causing the energy to slow. “Dea,” he coughed, his voice crumbling with his tired body. “I will always love you, my spitfire.” He whispered, voice gruff and broken from long years of tension and death. He still sounded angelic even as he lay dying within his murder's arms. Dea tensed at the thought, she hated remembering that she was the cause of his death. He was gone because of her stupidity, and while the new voice was similar, it wasn't him. “You will always be my perfect warrior.” He gasped out, a smile carving into his face as eyes grew cold and grey. His body grew limp, as his last bits of life died out.</p><p>His light gave a sharp burst out, coiling around her light one last time before disappearing. Dea choked out a shout, her body falling limp with her grief as she curled protectively around his dead body. Her own light lashed out in waves, spilling the grief and anger from her body in the only way it could. A large golden explosion released the anguish of her broken mind. A long scream breaking from her constricted throat amidst her sobbing.  "Little femme, I need you to calm. I am protecting you." The other voice called, for a moment Dea truly believed him. Her fire relished in his voice, pulling in to twist around her limp body. Dea felt her muscles relax with the voice, the sound so similar to her love’s. Her eyes briefly glimpsed around only to find darkness. Corran’s body gone from her curled form, the burning world nowhere to be seen. An empty black void that constantly pushed and pulled at her mind. Anxiety began to crawl in on her now waking mind, her mind fighting to regain awareness and allow her a way to defend herself. “Firebird, you are safe with this one. I've never led you wrong before.” Corran’s ghostly voice reminded her, his bright smile and beautiful eyes flashing throughout her mind. Dea paused the vision causing another wave of grief to flow across her form. She grieved for what felt like hours, her light dying out as the voice that reminded her so much of him faded. Eventually, she could no longer hear him talking and the energy that had once followed his voice disappear with him. She searched for an end, looking for a way out of the nightmare she had waltzed in on until her body collapsed due to exhaustion.  She layed in a puddle in the black absis, her grief still spilling from her lips. She continued for a while until a soft rumble filled her ears. She quieted, peeking her head up as her exhaustion begged her to lay once more, yet it was forgotten as slowly a light pushed at the edges of the blackened void. It crept closer to her, a bright and unimaginable light that edged her away from the despair. A gentle voice once again appeared, this time it wasn’t the same. </p><p>A deeper, more mellow voice that she knew she had heard before, but everything was so foggy, she couldn’t remember. “Dea, are you there? How are you feeling?” She desperately tried to find the energy to open her eyes, a soft groan of exertion wiggling past her lips. Working herself into it, she fluttered her eyes open. Allowing the bright white light to flood her sensitive eyes, she waited for her vision to even. A sterile white ceiling greeted her, fluorescent lights casting down unneeded light. Collecting her strength once more she pushed her sore body over to her side, a muffled cry of pain leaving her mouth. Her eyes shut once more in pain, as she waited patiently for the pain to ease. Finally, she gradually opened her eyes. They darted around taking the room of what seemed to be a hospital before they landed on a familiar form smiling at her from a different bed. Her eyes widened, there grinning at her was the same soldier that had chased her through her home. Panic began to overwhelm, memories of his horrified face as she took off forcing themselves to the forefront of her mind. “J-jazz?” She squeaked out, trying her hardest to hide from his kind gaze. The calm mech took in her frazzled eyes, remembering her screams of fear as she remained unconscious. He could see the fear had not disappeared and made sure to keep his expression schooled. He watched her closely, looking for any signs that she might lash out again while he attempted to calm her. “Dea, I’m not going to hurt you, pit I don’t think I could if I wanted to. I promise you’re safe here.” Dea focused on the broken mech, her eyes taking him in once more. While bloodied and bruised he seemed calm and remained kind. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Corran’s voice reminded her she was safe. Her body started to relax, uncurling to reveal more of her tattered body. She sent him a calmer look, silently asking him to explain what had happened. Seeing her body relax, Jazz felt himself relax as well. A true grin breaking out across his holoformic face, which in turn made Dea smile a small bit. “Dea, I know it must be hard to trust me but I need you to try, okay?” He asked calmly, waiting for the scared woman to answer. Dea mulled it over, so far while he had chased her he hadn’t seemed to hurt her in any way, in fact, he had brought her to somewhere to heal. She gave a strong nod, her mind telling her that she needed to trust him. Jazz sent her a reassuring look before beginning, “Okay, um, well I chased after you because when I first saw you, carrying so many kids you spewed warmth and kindness. I just felt something pull me to you.” He muttered, his voice filled with kindness and a hint of embarrassment. “I knew you were special and I just had to talk to you. Then you shocked me, literally, and I grew afraid that you might harm people,” He said quietly, his eyes remaining steady on her as she grew apologetic. “Then, once I caught up to you I found you in a cave. I thought you may have been hiding because you wanted to escape but after you exploded I realized you were running because you didn’t want to hurt people. You, even in your fear had tried to protect people and I thought that there was no possible way you could be a bad person.” He continued, watching as she connected each detail in her mind. Her lips parted in a cute pout of concentration. “I called my team to come to get us, hoping our medic could help you heal if you had accidentally hurt yourself. Our medical staff worked for jo-hours,” Dea eyed him carefully, her mind working to identify if he was being honest or not. He seemed so genuine but then again most bad people always did. She only briefly thought over his stutter, her mind far more occupied with the story he was telling. Her mind barely connecting his words to meaning, she tried over and over again to process what he was telling her exactly. “Once they did everything they could, they put you in here and I watched over you, doing my best to keep you calm and stable. I’m being as honest as I can, Dea.” Dea felt nauseous, she had heard this story before. They always told her that they wanted to protect her, she wanted desperately to believe that Jazz was being honest and kind yet her anxious mind screamed at her it was a trap. “I only want what’s best for your health and safety, there’s a group of people that want to hurt people close to my team. My team and I want to help you, we want to protect you from the others who want to use you.” Her mind spun, her fear returning full force as she remembered the way he had looked at her. The Monster’s voice flooded back to remind her he would always own her. “Y-you don’t want to hurt me?” She stuttered out, a small part of her telling her it was a trap. “I-i, the way you looked at me, I thought you wanted to kill me.” She pushed out, her mind replaying her first capture in her head. Then his words caught up to her startled mind, “What do you mean your team?” Dea ground out, her foggy mind-clearing enough for her to realize that she was somewhere unknown where scientists had experimented on her. She didn’t care if they healed her or not, her mind focused on the thought of more people searching her body for weakness. </p><p>Jazz couldn’t miss the unmistakable anger passing through her fear clouded eyes, she mimicked a caged animal, looking as deadly as he believed she was. “O-oh yeah, that. Ummm where should we start?” Jazz commented, his voice much higher than it had been before as fear started to worm its way into his spark. He casually began to press the call button on his bed, trying to hide his worry from the angry woman. “At the beginning, would be nice.” She growled, slow sparks of electricity beginning to roll off her in waves. Jazz eyed them as he began hitting the button harder, a short prayer that someone would come to help him. “Dea, I will explain everything, I just need you to calm down.” Her golden eyes softened for a moment, taking his nervous form and skittish eyes. Reeling herself back in, she tried to calm herself once more, her mind fought hard against her, reminding her that he had captured her and tore her away from her new life. Just as she felt she was about to win her mind supplied a new idea, how had he survived. Her face contorted into mortified curiosity, as she reviewed the thought. “Jazz,” she whispered, her mouth pulling into a thin line as she eyed the man in front of her. He nodded slowly, his blue eyes wide with nervousness. “You saw me explode?” She questioned, her voice a strange calm as her eyes narrowed. Unknowingly, Jazz had led himself into a trap. Dea could recognize a foreigner anywhere, they always gave off a tell. Jazz had been no different. “Yeah, I sure felt it.” He said, his processor reeling to figure out what she had been getting at. Dea felt dread skin into her being, the voice whispering to her that she should have listened. She held his gaze, her eyes burning with her anxiety. “How did you survive the pure energy?” She muttered, her body was rigid and unyielding. Jazz froze as well, his processor finally catching up with him as he desperately called for help across the coms. “I-i um…” He couldn’t tell her, it wasn’t his place. He struggled to find the words to say as her glare burned into his eyes. She knew already how he had survived, there was no way a human could survive her energy. She had seen first hand what it did to their much more fragile bodies. The only way to survive was to be a species that could withstand her extremely dangerous levels of energy. She knew only a few species that could survive her, all of them used her energy in some way or could just survive the beating it gave them.  “You’re not human are you Jazz?” She stated simply. Her eyes watching his body jerk in shock, his reaction spoke volumes. “You would’ve died in the explosion if you were,” Dea she continued, her voice as calm and steady as ever. Jazz tried to stutter out some semblance of an answer, trying to piece together a lie he could tell her. He struggled until he met her eyes. The eyes he had fallen for because they looked like the sun now stared at him with the same ferocity. With a sigh, he shifted. Raising his hand to his ear, he sent a com directly to the person who could explain. “Prime, I need you in the medbay ASAP,”  Jazz muttered, listening to the tired sigh that came back. All he could do was hope she remained patient as they waited for her answers.</p><p> “Hold on a minute and everything will be explained to you,” Jazz said, trying to reassure Dea. She met his response with a satisfied nod, messy blue curls bouncing with her sharp movements. Now that she was calmer she took notice of the way energy pulsed off of Jazz, thick waves that stemmed from his chest. She was unsure how she had missed it before but reminded herself to concentrate more often, as she may have noticed sooner. She turned to sit upright, ignoring the sting of pain that flooded her system, in turn for listening to the voices. They seemed calmer now, mirroring her emotions perfectly. Though she only listened for one, “Princess, you need to remain calm. They are not your enemy. Healing and peace should be your goal this time.” Corran whispered, his disembodied voice echoing within the confines of her mind. The silence of the room around her provided her the perfect environment to listen to his words. The voices weren’t always helpful, but her people always lead her on the right path. Helping her to understand the situations she could barely see. “Are you sure?” She whispered back, her fear returning in a flurry. Corran’s soul soothed her, a soft presence that was nearly impossible to feel unless she focused. “I’ve never been wrong before, my warrior.” Came the short reply, it was all she needed to calm herself. She was forced out of her musings by the sharp click of a lock. Her eyes latched on to the door as it hissed open, five men standing just beyond the hydraulic door. Her energy soared at the men before her, it was only then she noticed that her energy was yet again pulsing with similar energies, this time though there were many. “Hello,” One called, stepping towards her bed. His body was muscled beyond belief, yet his face was soft and kind. The other four followed him, and she noted each of their appearances in her mind. The one on the far left was a doctor, he looked like an exact copy of the man from an American medical show but she knew he could not be. She could feel waves of energy roll of his form and took note that, much like Jazz, he pulsed energy. The two next to him were much more soldier-like. One was a tall man wearing a black tank top and camouflage pants, a pair of silver dog tags hanging around his neck. Short brown hair and deep blue eyes that stared at her with cold determination, though Dea swore that she could see a hint of adoration as well. He too pulsed with the same odd energy she had noticed. The other was deck out in army attire, he was also tall yet not as tall as his counterparts. His name was pressed upon his top in silver stitching, LENNOX. Dea regarded him carefully, his brown eyes made him stand out to her. He was leaner, his form was much less perfect than the others yet he was still just as attractive. Dea was convinced that he was human, he seemed much more like the people she had interacted with and he didn’t pulse the energy the others did. Finally, the last man stood rigidly between her and Jazz. He was still and tall, blonde hair tamed into a slick hairstyle. He was much leaner than the others, yet still carried around what seemed to be perfect muscle definition. Though what caught her eye the most seemed to be the cop attire that decorated his frame. Her attention turned back to the first burly man, wearing the same blacktop and camouflage pants as his friend. He smiled gently at her, his body language suggesting he was just as regal as he sounded. </p><p>“You must be Dea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is long overdue, but honestly, I wanted to take some time to reflect on myself and my writing style before I continued to make this story. I want Dea to feel real and be someone that you can connect to. A lot has happened in the past few weeks, Black Lives Matter continues to fight for justice, Chadwick Boseman has passed, people are dying because we can't control this virus, and schools have reopened and are forcing students to return full time to their classes. I truly am scared for my future.  But not everything is so bad, the online scene is thriving, we had the first installation in a new Transformers series which I enjoyed thoroughly, and families are starting to come together to help others. I hope that my stories can provide some semblance of an escape for those who need it and I hope Dea can encourage you to think about others and face this world bravely. Thank you so much for reading my story and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Steadfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>~Steadfast~</p><p>The impromptu group had little trouble finding the femme. Blackout growled dangerously as he watched the Autobot team secure her naked form and drive off. He could only briefly make out her figure from above the destroyed town. It was enough to crush any hopes of capturing the femme, but there was always a secondary plan. Blackout circled slowly, looking for the mech who could get the most information on their mystery femme. “Blackout to Barricade,” He stated calmly, the excitement of commanding the mission mixing with a hint of anxiety. “Barricade here,” Replied the squad car, his voice rumbling across the comlink like high-grade energon. Blackout grinned, his optics focusing on the mech in question. He only allowed a brief silence as his processor worked on sorting through the frequencies used by this nation's police department. “All units, we have another 10-28, the person in question is one Dea Moreno. 23-year-old black woman, she was last seen near the old church.  She has shoulder-length teal blue hair, she was last seen wearing a green shirt and shorts. If you see her, her roommate, Valeria Diaz would like-.” Blackout ignored the strange humans as they continued to chatter mindlessly. The description of the missing woman was an exact match, and after a quick background check on the woman in question he had assured himself, it was the woman he needed. “I need you to talk with a squishy, a human femme by the name of Valeria Diaz. She was the living mate of our femme. She may provide a valuable resource.” Blackout grew nearly giddy, things may not have been as perfect as he wanted but by Primus, they were working. He would get the information his Lord required and the rewards of his work would be glorious.</p><p>Barricade only briefly wasted his time replying to the eager young mech, his focus simply on getting this mission over as fast as possible. The roar of his engine drowned out the sound of desperate pleas from locals. He held no interest in them, his focus was completing the mission. Though Barricade tried to keep his thoughts from wandering in his few moments of peace, they ultimately landed on her. While the mission briefing had been simple, he had gained an interest in the femme. She wasn’t organic like the rest of this infernal planet, and that alone caught his attention. Though when Blackout had rambled on incessantly about the femme on their journey he had gained a new appreciation for her. Though he wouldn’t admit it to any other bot, lest he risks his pride being damaged if she turned out to be less than interesting. The streets were badly damaged, the normally unfazed mech felt pity tug at his spark. His home had looked much like this in its dying days, bodies piled up in the streets, fires jumping across any buildings left behind. For a moment he allowed his pity to extend to the humans who had angered him to no end, only for a moment. Then he forgot any pity, his focus returning to his task. He squealed to a stop, his processor struggling to shake itself from its thoughts. Finally, his optics landed on the femme who now stood like a wall in front of his stopped frame. The tiny femme in front of him glared fiercely at his windshield with deep chocolate eyes. Her wild mane of curly hair was only slightly tamed back into a ponytail that had already begun falling apart. Her face was set into a determined stare, her chin was held high in pride. Barricade nearly snarled at the pesky human, his engine growling dangerously with his anger until a ping caught his attention. The image Blackout had sent flew across his HUD, the message written across the picture simple. “Target needed alive”. Barricade allowed his annoyance to flood through his body as he looked at the woman who matched the photo taking up too much space on his HUD. His holoform fizzled into existence within his cab, dark caramel skin contained within the stark blue uniform of this country’s police. He steeled himself, full lips pulling into a thin line. He stepped out of his cab, trying to keep himself polite and composed as he strutted to the woman. Though he towered over her petite form she didn’t back down, meeting amber eyes with hardened brown ones. </p><p>Valeria was careful to hide any attraction she may have felt to the officer, her mind focused solely on the police officer in front of her. She thought for a moment that Dea may have found him attractive had she been here, but she wasn't; she had just disappeared. “Hello Miss, can I help you?” The officer stated calmly, his voice deep and smooth, with a rumble that caused a shiver to dance across her skin. Valeria pushed herself to focus, the thought of her best friend being in a dangerous situation was enough to make the officer appear ten times less attractive. After a short burst of silence, Valeria spoke up, “Uh, yeah, I filed a report about my friend, she just ran off and I haven’t seen her since. I’m scared that she’s dead and I want to find her.” The man in front of her gave her a sympathetic smile, his eyes flicking over her frazzled form. Valeria held his gaze steadily, her mind rattling off all the trouble her best friend could be in. “Ma’am, I’m afraid we have many people missing, unless there's any reason for us to push her case to the forefront of our cases, I can’t really-” He began, stopping short when she began to dig through her pockets. He was starting to lose his patience before the young woman pulled out a paper. “I knew you would need a reason to help her first, no one does anything for free in this stupid country.” </p><p>Valeria shoved the paper towards Barricade, her face deadly calm as she met his gaze. “Dea’s Viza and a letter from the president. She’s here as a political refugee, ” She muttered, watching as the mech took the papers delicately in his hands. His eyes scanned over the paper’s drinking every word before sending pictures of the document to his commanding officer. “Barricade to Blackout, I have information on the femme.” He nodded sharply to her, waiting for the anxious femme to confirm his thoughts. She huffed slightly, her chest falling with the guilt of exposing her secret. </p><p>“After her unconscious body decimated a city.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>